


Blueberries for Mr. Stank

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Little Peter is buying a gift...
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122
Collections: Anonymous





	Blueberries for Mr. Stank

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene from [Little Red Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532676) _(now also deleted)_.

"Remember what I told you?" she asked once they stopped at the seamstress' store, letting go of his hand in favor of brushing away grass and small twigs on his coat.

"Don't go far, don't talk to strangers and don't do anything stupid. Don't spend your money on anything stupid." Peter grinned cheekily.

May sighed. "I'm going to regret this, I know I am."

"You love me anyway."

"I do, love," she agreed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"May! What if someone saw..!" Peter looked around wildly, hoping none of his friends saw. Even worse, the son of Mr. Thompson could have seen it, who then would make fun of him.

"Yes, I know, you're a big spider now, with big friends."

"Mayyy..."

"Off you go now. Have fun, but not too much."

To make sure she couldn't change her mind, Peter took off running toward the market booths. The booths of a small town weren't the most exciting thing, but Peter wasn't here for an excitement, he was looking for a gift. Something simple, but thoughtful. And a little crazy. He had learned the hard way that it was pointless to overthink a gift for a man who had everything money could buy. You see, Peter had a secret; he knew the owner of the Stark Mansion, Mr. Stark. Tony.

"Hey, Mr. Lee. What did you make this time?" Peter asked the old baker who made the strangest things, which you either loved or hated. He stared at the misshapen looking... whatever it was. "What's that?"

Mr. Lee eyed his creation. "It has blueberry jam in it." He didn't sound certain.

"Mr. Stark loves blueberries! I'll take that." In his excitemend, Peter failed to notice he had company other than the baker.

"So is this where you get your little surprises for me?" The owner of that voice brought a smile on Peter's face.

"Mr. Stark," he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't visit my favorite spider?"

"I'm your only spider," Peter giggled and the man's eyes turned soft.

"The one and only," he agreed. "When will you call me Tony? And why are you whispering?"

"So the people won't find out you're here."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"No!" Peter screeched, causing everyone around them to look at them. Thankfully, they didn't seem to recognize Tony as they almost immediately forgot about them. "Sorry."

Tony guffawed. "Don't ever change." He looked fond.

Peter pointed to the old man. "Mr. Stark, this is Mr. Lee. He's awesome, I mean, not as awesome as you. I mean... Sorry, Mr. Lee, I didn't mean that, I mean..." Peter turned to look at his friend. "Help me, Mr. Stark."

Mr. Lee nodded. "Of course, the famous Mr. Stank."

Tony's mouth dropped. "Stank? _Stank_?" He looked down at Peter. "What have you done? Don't you laugh at me, Mr. ' _no, I don't have a bedtime, no, aunt May won't kill you if you let me stay up late_ '," Tony said with a high-pitched voice. "I have scars, kid. Scars."

"No you don't."

" _Mental_ scars."

Peter paid for his chosen pastry and gave it to Tony. "Here. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you ruined it, so you have to eat it now."

"What about you?" Before Peter could answer, Tony was already walking closer to the booth.

"Mr. Stark, no."

"It's _Tony_ , yes." Tony closed his eyes and pointed randomly. "I'll take that one."

"Good choice, Mr. Stank." Mr. Lee nodded as Tony paid with a pained look on his face.

"Let's get out of here, kid," he muttered and walked them away.

"Bye, Mr. Lee!" Peter waved behind him and then accepted his pastry from Tony. "He's not as young as he used to be. I'm sure he's just been hearing the name wrong or something. I mean, half the time he doesn't even know what he's putting in his pastries."

"And you buy and eat them? No, sorry, you make _me_ eat them."

"It's fun!"

Tony snorted. "Kid, last week's pastry tasted like vinegar."

"I know! Each time it's a mystery what it will taste like."

Shaking his head, Tony bit into his pastry. "Hm. Not bad, this time..." He glanced at Peter who had a sour look on his face.

"Mine tastes like lemon... A whole lemon."

**_— The End_ ** **_—_ **


End file.
